Ithallis
When they look at us and see what we have done to secure just this speck of ground, the world will know; we cannot be conquered. https://www.nationstates.net/images/flags/uploads/ithallis__553520.jpg|imagecaption = The World will not Wait|type = Constitutional Federal Republic|inhabitants = Ithallian}}The Catholic Federation of Ithallis, or simply Ithallis, is a Constitutional Federal Republic that conprises of the territories of Egypt, Israel and Jordan. Recently founded, Ithallis was orginally a series of slave labor camps owned by the Empire of Negena. In a desperate war, the Ithallian people resisted and overthrew the Oppressive regime, earning their freedom. History For years, the Federation was originally a plantation of work camps, mostly mines and slave farms called the Nelvoz Territories. The people incarcerated by the Empire were typically dissedents and other political prisoners. Rather then sending them to death camps and Flesh Factories, the Empire deigned to make them profitable. Contributing to the economy of the Imperial system, the slaves were offered false hope of freedom if they did their share. After years of withholding freedom, the slaves finally had enough. In what would known as The Great Rage in the Deep, slaves trapped a cruel imperial foreman and his guards in a blast furnace, killing them all. In the ensuing uprising, Imperial Police dispatched to the mines rigged them to explode, and collapsed them, killing all the slaves inside. This proved to be the point of no return, and on June 13, 20xx, the Succession War began. June 27, 20xx, Colonel Erik Vyndor and the 12th Negenan Army were dispatched to put down the rebellion, but Vyndor believed the measures too harsh for mere slaves. When ordered to kill all the slaves of Nelvoz, he despaired and met a crisis of conscious. Unable to turn his guns on unarmed slaves, Vyndor offered to round up the leaders and spare the masses. Emperor Vorster personally replied with, "No one lives." Col. Vyndor refused to comply, but when threatened by the 12th Army Commissar, Vyndor killed him. With Negenan blood on his hands, there was no turning back. Vyndor rallied his men and gave his men an ultimatum; to kill him, or prove their honor. Vyndor was beloved by the 12th Army, many of whom had their own personal qualms about the Empire, and the entire Army defected to the slaves of Nelvoz. Though it took some time to build trust, the slaves eventually accepted their Negenan friends as one of their own. With the 12th Army's weapons and training, the slaves were shaped into a capable fighting force. They successfully held off the Imperial Armies led by Grand Marshall Eugene Vitali for three years. Vyndor, sinking his last dime into their defenses, appealed to other nations for help, and was relieved with Dyllonian and Oppermenian support, while South Raznakova and South Acren ignored Negena's requests for aid, remaining neutral. Finally, in the Battle of Jerusalem, Vyndor lead the counter charge that broke the Negenan lines, routing their forces and killing Grand Marshall Vitali, securing the freedom of the new state, Ithallis. Government Ithallis is a Constitutional Federal Republic. The Legislative body of the government, the Congress of the Faithful, pass most of the litigation and bills which are then put up to a vote by the citizens of the nation. If they are voted yea, then they are passed to the Chancellor to sign into law. If they are nay, then the Chancellor can either move to Full Veto, or return the bill to the Congress to revise as the people wish. The Office of the Chancellor is the Executive Branch of government. This position is quite powerful, but numerous checks are put in place to ensure that true power is vested in the people of Ithallis. For example, the Chancellor, while serving in office, has no power of the vote, as it is seen as a potential conflict of interests. If a gridlock is made in Congress, votes are passed to the Courts. The Chancellor also cannot publicly endorse any motions, bills, litigation or rulings that are pending in the Congress, under pain of Impeachment. This is not to say a Chancellor may not hold opinions. He can vet for a favorable outcome, but ultimately must remain neutral in all decisions, and put the will of the People first.Category:Country